


Stuffin' Thangs

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First night at the prison, Love Confessions, M/M, Rickyl, You won't really hear the Greene sisters singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is keeping watch over his family; Rick is stressed out. He just wants Daryl to know how much it means to him that he stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffin' Thangs

Stuffin’ Thangs

 

Daryl stood on top of the bus keeping watch over their new home. He could see the rest of the group by the fire and could hear the Greene sisters singing. He watched Rick walk the perimeter for the third time and worried for his friend. The stress of keeping them all safe, fed, and alive had taken its toll on the ex-sheriff's deputy, and Daryl hoped that now they had found the prison, the man would be able to relax and enjoy the family he had fought so hard to save. 

When Carol brought his dinner to him, he helped her climb up onto the bus. They were all relieved to have found this place, but still apprehensive as to whether or not it was real and whether or not they would be able to make a home here. Daryl expressed his wish that Lori would be able to give birth safely, and that once the baby was born it would ease the strained relationship between the married couple. Carol smiled and shook her head. "It's over between them Daryl. For all intents and purposes, they are divorced. He can't forgive her for sleeping with Shane and she can't forgive Rick for killing him." Part of Daryl was saddened by that. He felt bad for Carl and the baby, but knew both Lori and Rick would never let their separation affect their kids. The other part of him however, was relieved to know that this would be in the past, and Rick could move on now.

Once everyone had rolled out their bed and tucked themselves in for the night, Rick re-appeared by the dying fire. He stood, looking at his family as they slept peacefully for the first time in months. Daryl could see the exhausted look on his face from where he was standing on the bus, and wished there was something he could do for his friend. Daryl had never had one of those before, and he thought Rick was the best one he could have. The man treated him better than his own brother, and Daryl would do anything for him. He could ignore the attraction he felt for the man as long as he could keep his friendship.

Soon, Rick made his way over to the bus and stood looking up at Daryl. "Why don't you take a break; come down here? There's something I want to talk to you about." Daryl carefully crouched down and jumped from the top of the bus. He landed funny, and almost fell on his ass, but Rick caught him in his arms and saved him from embarrassment, but not awkwardness. He scrambled to get out of Rick's grasp; he didn't want the man to think he enjoyed being in his arms. Daryl straightened up and leaned back against the bus.

"You want to talk about the plan for tomorrow?" Daryl asked, trying to remain cool.

"We can, but that isn't why I came over here." Daryl stood still and quiet, looking at Rick's eyes as he spoke. He could see regret and hope there; he also saw nervousness, which made him wonder what the hell Rick was about to tell him. "Daryl, you need to know how grateful I am that you've stayed with us. I know you could have left at the farm, or after the herd came through, or anytime between then and now, but you didn't. We wouldn't be here, at this prison, if you hadn't led us here." Daryl started to protest, but Rick shut him down.

"Just be quiet and listen," Rick said sternly, and took a step closer. "I want you to know how much it means to me to have you by my side. You're always there when I need you, to do anything that needs to be done. You've risked your life for this group, and you didn't have to. You could have left before we went to the CDC, but you didn't. You never needed us; I don't know why you stayed, but I'm grateful you did."

Daryl cleared his throat. "You don't have to say any of that Rick. We found this place together, remember? Y'all woulda been fine without me; you're a pretty good hunter, you wouldn't have let anybody starve."

"You taught me how to hunt and track. You were the one who went out hunting yesterday, I just tagged along. You would have found this place on your own without me. What do I have to do to prove to you how important you are to me?"

Daryl didn't know what to say or do; he loved hearing that he was important to Rick and it made him feel warm inside. "You don't have to do anything Rick; I'd do anything for you, for the group. I'm grateful you never threw me out."

Rick took another step closer. "I'm not gonna let you leave; I'm not letting you go. You belong with us, with me. We're safe now, we can relax and enjoy living for a while. We can make this place a home and I want to share it with you."

"What are you saying, Rick?"

Rick laid his palm against the side of the bus, right by Daryl's head. "I'm saying that I can't do this without you. I want us to do this together; I want us to do everything together. Lori noticed how I look at you. She knew that things would never get better with her and I, and she gave us her blessing. We can be together now, if you want me?"

Daryl was stunned speechless. He didn't know whether he was imagining this or if Rick was actually standing in front of him, close enough to feel his hot breath on his face, and telling Daryl that he wanted him. He looked into Rick's eyes, staring back at him and nodded his head. Rick slowly leaned in and touched Daryl's lips with his own. The hunter didn't respond at first, until Rick's tongue swept across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for the other man. When he felt Rick sweep through his mouth he moaned and grasped the man by the hips, pulling him closer and rubbing their growing erections together.

Daryl ran his fingers through Rick's thick, curly locks as their kiss became fiercer. Rick finally pushed himself away when realized he needed to breathe. "Fuck, Daryl. That was amazing. I've waited a long time to do that."

Daryl's eyes were half closed and his breathing was erratic. "You have? How long?"

"Since Andrea shot you at the farm. When I thought she'd killed you something inside me broke. After Hershel patched you up and you fell asleep, I stayed there with you. You looked so peaceful, so beautiful."

"I ain't beautiful," Daryl replied. His hands still gripped Rick and held him close. "Why didn't you say something"

"That was right before I found out about Lori and Shane. I was gonna tell you because I was angry with them, but I realized that would have thrown you into that shit storm; I didn't want to do that to you."

"Would have been worth it; I can take care of myself. I've endured worse than a love triangle." Daryl put his palm on Rick's cheek and rubbed it softly. "I could have made you feel better." Daryl took Rick's mouth with his own and kissed him thoroughly. He maneuvered them around and soon Rick's back was against the bus, and Daryl's hand was gripping the other man's hardening dick through his pants.

"Wanted you too; ever since we were in Atlanta looking for Merle," Daryl breathed heavy in Rick's ear, causing the ex-sheriff's deputy to shiver. 

"Touch me, Daryl. I need to feel your hands on me." Daryl continued to kiss down the man's neck as he unbuckled Rick's pants and allowed them fall to the ground. Daryl gripped him by the head and squeezed lightly, eliciting a soft moan from Rick. "Aw fuck, Daryl. More, please. I need more." Daryl got on his knees and licked the tip of Rick's now fully erect cock. Daryl's own cock got harder when he tasted the pre come oozing from Rick's slit. He lowered his mouth around the head and sucked gently. 

"Oh God Daryl! Take all of it." Rick tried to stay quiet, but Daryl and his mouth was making it difficult. Daryl took him in further until Rick hit the back of his throat. He rolled Rick's balls in one hand while the other gripped his hip to steady himself. When Daryl began to hum around his length, Rick knew he was going to lose it. "Daryl, I'm gonna come." He cried, and Daryl looked up at him with hooded eyes. That look was the end of Rick Grimes, and his cock pulsed as he came down Daryl's throat.

Daryl took it all, and smiled at Rick as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shit!" Rick breathlessly exclaimed. "That was incredible. That was the best blow job I've ever had. Your mouth is amazing."

Daryl blushed. "Thanks. Never had nobody say that before."

"Do you want me to, ya know, return the favor"? Rick asked, blushing a little himself.

"Have you ever done that before?" Daryl asked.

"No, but I'd be willing to try." Daryl shook his head.

"Naw, you don't have to do that," Daryl replied. Rick looked down at the enormous bulge in the other man's pants.

"Something needs to be done, or else you're going to be miserable. There ain't gonna be no willing that down." Rick laid his hand on the protrusion and Daryl gasped.

"Want to fuck you Rick. Want to be inside you." 

"Yes, Daryl. I want you to fuck me; fill my ass up with that giant cock." Rick unbuckled Daryl's pants and let them fall to the ground. He stroked the man's dick and buried his face in Daryl's neck, kissing and licking at his skin. 

Before things went too far, Daryl stopped him. "Wait Rick. Wait, wait; hold up a minute." He stepped out of his pants and walked, naked from the waist down, to the bag that he had thrown off the bus before he jumped down. He took out a small bottle of lube and arranged his poncho on the ground. "I ain't gonna fuck you without getting you ready first; don't want to hurt you."

"Alright, how do you want me?" Rick asked.

" Get on your hands and knees. It'll be easier for you to take me from that position, first time anyway." Rick did as Daryl suggested and stuck his ass in the air for Daryl to admire. "Mmm, you look so fucking good Rick. Can't wait to feel how tight you are." Daryl drizzled lube on his middle finger and around Rick's hole. He ran his finger across it and the man beneath him shuttered. "Just breath, alright. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Rick turned to look at Daryl and nodded his head. Daryl slowly inserted his finger, pushing carefully past the tight ring of muscle. Rick gasped at the intrusion, and tightened his muscles. "Ya gotta relax Rick, just keep breathing." Rick took a few deep breaths and his body relaxed. Daryl pushed forward until his finger was all the way in and he started moving it in and out. Rick moaned and buried his face in his arms. After a few minutes, he added a second finger and scissored them in an attempt to stretch Rick out. He grazed the man's prostate in the process and Rick shook violently.

"What the hell was that? Do it again." Daryl rubbed the spot again, and Rick whimpered.

"That's your pleasure center." Daryl told him, and smirked. "I ain't gonna touch it again until I got my dick in you. Don't want you to come before I get to feel how tight you are."

"Then put it in now, Daryl. I'm ready." Rick was begging now. The pleasure was getting to be too much and he needed Daryl to fill him up.

"You're not ready. Just give me a couple more minutes. I want this to feel good." Rick didn't say another word about it; he knew it was important to Daryl, so he shut up and let the man do his thing.

Sooner than he expected, Rick felt Daryl's fingers pull away, and although he felt empty now, he knew he wouldn't be for long. Daryl took the lube and covered his dick in it; he also applied more to Rick's now ready entrance. "If I hurt you or you want me to stop, tell me. Promise me you will."

"I promise Daryl." The hunter rubbed the tip of his cock against Rick and pushed in. Amazingly, Rick remembered to breathe and the stretching didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. When Daryl was halfway in, he stopped and leaned over to whisper in Rick's ear.

"Are you okay? Does it feel good?"

"Yes, Daryl. It feels incredible. Don't stop." Daryl felt relieved that Rick was enjoying it; it would have broken his heart if Rick told him to stop. He continued to press deeper inside the other man until his balls slapped against Rick's ass cheeks. He gave Rick time to adjust, during which he leaned over him again and placed soft kisses along his back. 

"You're so tight Rick. I ain't gonna last long," Daryl said in a low voice.

"I don't care. Once we get in the prison, we can find a quiet place, away from everybody else and take our time with each other. Right now, I just want to feel you come inside me."

Daryl nodded his head, but realized Rick couldn't see it, so he gently pulled out and pushed back in. He kept his thrusts shallow and precise; he pistoned his hips sharply and hit Rick's prostate just as he promised. 

Rick had never felt this kind of pleasure before. He groaned and shoved his hips back to meet Daryl. "Faster, harder," he said, and Daryl complied. He hit Rick's spot with increasing force and felt his balls draw up. He reached around and took Rick's cock in his hand. The man was hard as a rock again; Daryl wanted to make him come, and he was running out of time. 

"Come for me Rick; come for me now." The sound of Daryl's rough, demanding voice made Rick's mind explode and he came hard; his body shaking uncontrollably and nonsense falling from his lips. Daryl thrust three more times and came hard inside Rick's ass. He held on to the man beneath him as he quivered and collapsed on Rick's back.

Daryl pulled his flaccid cock from Rick and rolled over to lay on his back; Rick laid on his stomach and placed his arm across Daryl's broad chest. " I have loved you for so long Daryl," Rick said, still trying to regain his breath.

Daryl put his hand on Rick's face and brought him down for a slow kiss. "I love you too." He pulled Rick closer to him and held him tightly in his arms. "I guess we better get back over to the rest of the group. Wouldn't want them to find us wrapped up together, naked."

"Why not?" Rick asked, half asleep. "We're together now, aren't we? Their gonna find out eventually and I don't want to hide this. I've been miserable for too long, and I know you have too. We can put our clothes back on if you're more comfortable that way, I really don't care. I just want to lay here with you all night."

Daryl smiled and sighed. "That's what I want too, but yeah, I'd feel better if your son didn't catch us butt naked with our arms around each other." Rick laughed and they gathered their clothes and re-dressed. They lay back down together, Rick's head on Daryl's chest, and fell into a deep sleep. They awoke at daybreak the next morning to the sound of Maggie and Beth giggling above them.


End file.
